<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twilight Hauntings by StonesFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997212">Twilight Hauntings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonesFics/pseuds/StonesFics'>StonesFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Creepy, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted mansion, Humor, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), Spooky, actually was beta'd, post-kh3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonesFics/pseuds/StonesFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ice cream?”<br/>Axel blinked, raising his eyebrows at the girl. Had she just asked for ice cream? She broke in to the mansion, caused a bunch of ruckus with the door, and then asked for fucking ice cream?? <br/>And the problem was he couldn’t say no! She was looking at him pleadingly with her wide green eyes. How could he say no! Dammit, he was too soft. <br/>“Yeah, sure, I’ll get you some ice cream,” Axel told her.<br/>That brought a wide smile to her face and she started to giggle. And then she slowly started to fade until she vanished from view.<br/>Wait...<br/>What?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twilight Hauntings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a stupid idea that I had one night while playing KH3 and then couldn't get out of my head so I wrote the first bit and had to keep going. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alone at last,” Axel sighed as he fell backwards onto the couch, cradling the back of his head with his hands and propping his feet up on the armrest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, the mansion outside of Twilight Town that he, Roxas, Xion, and Isa had taken for themselves was empty except for him. Since they had moved into it a few weeks ago it had been nonstop activity as they fixed it up and refurbished it for themselves. Friends both from Twilight Town and other worlds had come to help so there had been a non stop flow of people in and out constantly, staying over and helping out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, though, the mansion was empty with most of the refurbishing completed. Roxas and Xion were hanging out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and Isa was out doing some grocery shopping. Axel was going to take advantage of the silence, let his body become one with the couch, and nap until Isa returned and he had to help put groceries away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was almost asleep, right on the edge of unconsciousness and ready to let the darkness take him away, when there was a loud BANG. Axel was thrust back into awareness and jerked up, expecting to hear Isa returning and calling for his assistance, but there was nothing. The mansion was silent. There was no one and nothing around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead shrugged it off, laying back down on the couch and resuming his napping position, letting his eyelids slide closed. He probably just imagined it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BANG!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel’s eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around wildly. Still, there wasn’t anything within his sight that was causing that noise. Everything was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roxas?” Axel called out. “Xion? Is that you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a response although he wasn’t really expecting one. It’d be just like them to prank him while he was trying to get a moment’s peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a pout, Axel got up from the couch and left the living room, heading upstairs to the third floor. He hadn’t been able to tell exactly where the bangs had come from but his best bet was somewhere upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not buying you guys ice cream for the next two weeks if you don’t come out now!” Axel yelled as he got to the top of the stairs. He expected some kind of response from that, a groan from Roxas if anything. But there was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood at the top of the stairs for a moment listening for any kind of movement or noise that could give away their position. The mansion was completely silent, though. He couldn’t even hear the chirps from the birds outside anymore. Only his own breathing and heartbeat filled the silence. It was… eerie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Axel started making his way towards the east wing where most of the bedrooms were. “Come on out, dipshits! I’m serious about the ice cream thing! I’ll buy it all out and then share none of it with you guys! And that includes the three stooges if they’re in on this too!” He was lying, but they didn’t have to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BANG!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel tensed up as the noise shattered the silence, echoing through the big house. It was much louder this time, sounding distinctly like a door slamming from the other wing of the house. He even felt the slight shudder that went through the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel turned and started heading towards the other end of the house, less in the mood for these shenanigans than he had been. What were they </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?? They had just gotten the house fixed up and they were already trying to break one of the doors?? Now he was absolutely going to stop buying them ice cream no matter how powerful Xion’s puppy eyes were!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stormed over to the west wing of the third floor where the guest rooms were. The mansion was once again silent and Axel tried to push away the uneasy feeling the silence gave him. He didn’t want to admit it but this area of the house always gave him the creeps. It felt like someone was watching him but he could never find where from. Right now, though, he had to push that all away for now to figure out what the fuck was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the west wing, he didn’t find anyone. No Roxas, Xion, Hayner, Pence, or Olette in sight. It was silent and still with nothing out of the ordinary. All of the doors were closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done with this stupid game of hide n seek!” Axel called out as he walked down the hallway. “No ice cream for the month if you don’t come out now!” God, when had he started to sound like a parent?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the hallway a door slowly swung open. Axel blinked in surprise. He really hadn’t expected that to work. There was something a little unnerving about it and his heart was in his throat, but he swallowed and pushed himself forward anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Axel approached the door and went to go around it to get to the room, the door slammed shut. He jumped, his hand going to his chest as fear gripped his heart. He stood for a moment staring at the door with wide eyes before they narrowed into a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s fucking it!” Axel summoned one of his chakrams. “You guys better get your fucking keyblades ready because I’m gonna kick your asses!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his free hand, Axel reached out and gripped the doorknob, yanking it open with one fluid motion. He raised his chakram, ready to launch it at Roxas (and purposefully miss but at least startle him) but froze. Neither Roxas nor Xion was in the room. There was a short figure standing at the window with their back facing him. They looked to be a young girl in a long blue dress and brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She was staring out the window at the sunset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel’s chakram disappeared as he stood there stunned. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How did a little girl get in here without him noticing? How long had she been here?? Why was she here?? How and why was she slamming the door??? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck was happening???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was standing there staring slack jawed at the girl, she seemed to notice his presence and turned to look at him. She had wide green eyes that gazed at him curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uuuuuhhhh,” Axel struggled to pick his jaw up off the floor and took a few steps into the room. “What are you doing here, little girl?” He hesitantly knelt down, not wanting to scare her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t respond, just continued staring. The only acknowledgement Axel got that she had heard him was a little head tilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anybody else here with you?” Axel asked softly. He needed to know if he had to hunt down any other gremlins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again the girl didn’t respond and they sat in silence for a moment. Axel didn’t really know what else to say and he didn’t want to interrogate her. She was just a kid! Usually people kept a wide berth to the mansion due to the rumors of it being haunted. Maybe she just came in to explore? Wanted to see a ghost or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice cream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel blinked, raising his eyebrows at the girl. Had she just asked for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice cream</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She broke in to the mansion, caused a bunch of ruckus with the door, and then asked for fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice cream</span>
  </em>
  <span>?? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the problem was he couldn’t say no! She was looking at him pleadingly with her wide green eyes. How could he say no! Dammit, he was too soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, I’ll get you some ice cream,” Axel told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That brought a wide smile to her face and she started to giggle. And then she slowly started to fade until she vanished from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Axel’s brain to catch up to his eyes. Did she just fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>vanish? Into fucking thin air??</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked around wildly hoping to see the girl somewhere in the room but it was empty and he was alone. Was he losing his fucking mind? Did he finally fucking break?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the room filled with the sound of the little girl giggling like it was coming from everywhere at once sending chills up his spine. It grew in volume for a moment before there was a big rush of wind and the door once again slammed shut. The room fell to silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you asked Axel what happened after that, he would tell you that he calmly and cooly left the room and then left the house to find Isa and help him carry home the groceries. He certainly did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> shriek and flee the room, running all the way down the stairs and tripping over himself as he fled from the mansion. And if he didn’t want to be left alone in the mansion after that? He just wanted to be with his friends. No other reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you were looking at him when he left or entered the mansion grounds, though, you could catch him nervously glancing up at the third floor. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Isa had always known that there was something off about the mansion outside of Twilight Town. He wasn’t sure that he believed in ghosts but that seemed to be the conclusion his observations were leading him to. He had heard the rumors about the mansion being haunted but always brushed them off. Locals got bored and loved to make up stories to mess with each other. Even back in Radiant Garden there had been an abandoned house that Lea had refused to get within 25 feet of because it was rumored to be haunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they lived in the mansion, however, Isa was becoming more inclined to believe the rumors. He would often hear noises that he couldn’t explain -- footsteps on empty floors, voices coming from within vacant rooms, doors slamming; the list of cliches goes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It never really bothered him, though. He could co-exist with ghosts as long as they weren’t being harmful or destructive. They were more like roommates that he never saw. Sometimes he preferred them to Lea. At least they never made a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, at least, they used to not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every so often Isa liked to spend time browsing the library. The room was mostly untouched due to the memories Roxas and Lea had tied to it and so it was a nice place to get some time alone and maybe find a new book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isa found himself browsing through the books one afternoon, leisurely looking for something to pass the time. He’d find something that would catch his eye, take it out, and flip through it. If it didn’t hold his attention, he would return it to the shelf and continue browsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now he was idly flipping through an autobiography about some past mayor of Twilight Town. It wasn’t really that interesting and Isa went to return it to the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, his arm frozen midair with the book halfway on the shelf. He finished replacing it and then turned towards the source of the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little ways away, a book was on the floor. It seemed to have all off of the shelf on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isa hummed to himself, went over, and picked up the book. It was some folklore book based on the cover. He replaced it from where it had fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the noise, Isa looked behind him to find another fallen book. He narrowed his eyes at it but crossed the room to put it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump, thump</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Isa’s face fell into a scowl as he turned towards the noise. Two books had fallen from the shelf. He was being messed with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop knocking the books off of the shelf,” Isa commanded the empty room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for a moment, listening for any sort of noise that could count as a reply. He was only met with silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing heavily, he walked to the two books and bent down to collect them. And, while bent over, something hit the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isa growled and whirled around, searching for the culprit. He knew that he wasn’t going to find anybody but he still looked. He could just feel someone unseen laughing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s time for me to look into an exorcist,” Isa said sharply towards the mischievous presence. Then he stormed out of the room and went searching for a solution to his headache. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Xion had been seeing an odd figure lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, she wasn’t sure it was anything. When she went out to water and tend to the garden Olette and Kairi had helped her start, she thought that it was just a trick of the ever-present afternoon lighting. She would see someone standing off to the side in the corner of her vision but, when she turned to investigate, she would find herself alone. She just brushed it off and continued her work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would often feel as if there was someone watching her too. She didn’t really know how to explain it, but she could feel someone’s gaze on the back of her neck while she went about her watering. No one was ever around, though, so she wrote it off and ignored it and the uneasy feeling it gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Xion took a picture of the garden to post on Kingstagram. It was small and some of the flowers had wilted but there were others that were in full blown, bringing color to the yard. Xion was bursting with pride over what she had grown and just had to share it with everyone she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reviewed the picture, however, she was confused. There was a shadow standing in front of the garden that almost looked like a person. She could pick out the head, shoulder, arms, and even two separate legs. It couldn’t have been her own shadow as she had been in the shade when she took it. She took a few more pictures to try and recreate the shadow but it didn’t show up in any others. She ended up posting one of those photos and deleted all of the extras except the weird one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not really understanding what it was, Xion did what she always did when she encountered something she didn’t understand and took it to Axel. He didn’t react well to the photo, though, and clammed up which was something she had never seen from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s nothing,” he assured her although the sweat that broke out of his brow did nothing to back up his claim. “It’s probably just a weird trick of the light or- or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isa, who had been standing near Axel, had taken a look at the picture and sighed. “It’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion was still very unsure and not completely comforted by their reactions but continued on tending to her garden normally. She still felt the unnerving stare on her and still saw something out of the corner of her eye but she ignored it to the best of her ability. It hadn’t done anything bad yet so she gave it the benefit of the doubt and wouldn’t let it keep her from gardening. Soon she found herself forgetting about the weird presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gardening, however, turned out to be more frustrating than Xion had originally anticipated. A majority of the flowers she had planted were growing well and easily with the sunshine and water she gave them. It was a little tricky with how during the day the sun only shown from one side of the sky but she was able to position them correctly to get the sun they needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there were still some flowers that were wilting and not growing properly and it weighed on Xion a bit. She tried to give herself a bit of a break since she was very much a beginner but looking at the flowers not growing still brought her spirits down. What was she doing wrong? Why weren’t they growing like the rest? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did get her answer. One day while crouching over the flowers glaring at them like just her frustration alone could make them grow, she felt a hand fall onto her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re overwatering them,” a distinctly feminine voice told her. Then the weight disappeared from her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a pause to process the sudden information, Xion stood up, a ‘thank you’ on her lips, and turned around expecting to find some lady to be behind her, but found nothing. There was no one around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. That was… odd. Where had that voice come from and who had touched her shoulder? She tried calling out to the stranger but there was no response.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back down at the flowers. Was she overwatering them? It wouldn’t hurt to try watering them less. She had just kind of assumed most flowers needed the same amount of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Xion called out to the empty air hoping that the helpful lady was still within range to hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that she watered the flowers less and they did start to bloom beautifully like the rest. She didn’t hear the voice again or see a lady but she hoped that she did soon so she could thank her for the help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The odd presence still lingered but somehow felt less unnerving and more… comforting. Like someone was watching over her. She started to talk to the empty air while she worked and the unease disappeared. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Roxas walked into the kitchen, the moon shining in through the windows and making the room almost glow. He didn’t plan on being there long, he was just looking for a snack. Ice cream helped him relax when he was struggling to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He searched through the freezer for an ice cream bar, swearing that there was at least one left. He’d seen it earlier when digging through for dinner, but now it wasn’t anywhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Axel eat the last fucking ice cream?” Roxas growled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff, he closed the freezer. Maybe he could find some chips or something or make some tea. He’ll put salt in Axel’s coffee for this tomorrow morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, he went to go find something else but instead his heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he was met with a figure standing before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, what the fuck,” Roxas hissed, his hand going to his chest. He stepped backwards, his back hitting the refrigerator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of him stood a woman smiling down at him. She had dark hair tied into a bun, a fancy dark dress, and skin so pale it seemed almost translucent in the moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, miss?” Roxas tried, not really knowing how to approach this situation. “Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady just continued to smile kindly at him and pointed at Roxas’s right shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The freezer…?” Roxas moved slightly so he wasn’t in the way. When she continued to point at it, he shrugged and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the freezer was opened and leaking cold air into the kitchen, her hand lowered a bit. Roxas followed her finger and traced it to one of the boxes of toaster waffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… want a waffle…?” He asked slowly, still trying to understand what the fuck was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady didn’t nod and still just pointed at the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Roxas reached in and grabbed the box. He opened it and tipped it over, sliding the contents into his open palm. It wasn’t a waffle, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Axel fucking hide the last ice cream?” Roxas asked loudly, looking at the sea salt ice cream bar resting in his hand. “Tch, asshole. Oh, uh, miss…” He trailed off as he turned to look at the woman only to find her gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas blinked. He hadn’t heard her leave? He also hadn’t her to come. She was real, right? He wasn’t going fucking crazy? But where had she…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she had taken a corridor of darkness out? But he hadn’t even heard that and even though they weren’t loud they also weren’t soundless. She also didn’t seem that dark. She was like every lady he had met up to that point. She seemed like she just wanted to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas sighed, resigning himself to not knowing what the fuck had just happened, and unwrapped his ice cream. He tossed the wrapper, took a bite of his snack, and left the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, long after the ice cream was gone and he was back in bed, the mystery of the old lady was still on his mind. Sleep did not come easy to him that night.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Wait, so she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappeared</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas nodded at Pence in confirmation. “Yeah, she was there when I turned towards the freezer but when I turned back to her she was gone. I don’t know where she went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, that’s so fucking creepy,” Hayner said, a shiver going up his spine. “I told you that mansion is haunted as hell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas gave him a flat look. “And I told you that it’s not. It was just some weird lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a ghost to me,” Pence commented with a shrug. “Appearing and disappearing without a trace? Weird lady with pale skin? And she didn’t say anything? Yeah, that’s totally a ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would sooner believe that she came and left without me noticing than her being some undead spirit or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayner stared at him in disbelief. “Bro, you’ve dealt with other worlds and heartless and nododies and whatever the fuck else, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghosts </span>
  </em>
  <span>is where you draw the line??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was basically born into all that shit,” Roxas pointed out dryly. “I’ve seen all of that shit with my own eyes. I’ve never seen a ghost, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you just did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we got a photographic evidence?” Pence suggested. “Would you admit that the mansion is haunted then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas rolled his eyes. “You know what? Sure. Go fucking nuts. If you catch a ghost on camera in the mansion then I’ll admit that I’m wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if we succeed, you owe both of us 500 munny each,” Hayner added, a mischievous smirk on this face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas considered it for a moment before nodding. “Sure. But if you fail, you both owe me 500 munny each.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two shook hands with Roxas, sealing the deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be off world next weekend, right?” Pence asked. “We’ll do it then. I need something to put up on my YouTube anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, just don’t break anything. Now come on we should go meet up with Olette and Xion.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There WILL be another part but I felt it didn't completely fit into this fic so I am keeping it separated and also it's still in the early writing phase at the moment. We have to know how the bet goes, right?<br/>I loved the idea of Axel being scared of ghosts of all things and Roxas just not believing in them even though he's seen so much weird shit. Xion's bit I literally couldn't not make it kind of wholesome. Also I know absolutely nothing about gardening but I thought that she would enjoy it.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>